


A Friday Morning

by itsliyah_lovee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee
Summary: Baby lamb is sick thanks to Uncle Marshall.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play), Married - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Friday Morning

Sam moaned lightly from the soft tapping on her upper arm, instantly wanting to ignore it but it only persisted until the woman finally peeked to see who disturbed her slumber. Bright blue eyes stared back at her, "Ben? What's the matter?" Sam's voice heavy with sleep when she checked the time to find it to be five in the morning. She wasn't due to get up for another hour but with the young boy at her bedside, she knew something had to trouble him enough to be up this early in the morning. "Dey isn't feeling good." She nodded, her intuition of his sister coming down with a bug had been correct so Sam wiped away the prior sleep from her brown eyes before placing her glasses on. "Alright, I'll be there shortly. Are you okay to go to school?" Bennett Jones rocked on his feet, head coiling in between his shoulders as he looked at his mother through his round glasses (both children suffering from their mother's bad eye sight) before answering, "Can I stay home with her? I want to make sure she's okay. I'll even clean up her room."

"What's all the fuss?" Sam heard a deep groggy voice ask before it yawned. "You owe me twenty bucks, dear."

"The little lamb is sick, is she?"

"And Ben wants to stay home to help take care of her." Sam raised a knowing brow towards the blond beside her, his hair ever so messy from their night's rest until he, too, sat up to look at their son. "He's been on top of all his schoolwork. I suppose one day off from school won't hurt. In addition, it is Friday. You will be going to your chess club after school, though."

"Deal!" Bennett smiled happily before running out of his parents' bedroom to more than likely tell his twin sister that he'd be staying home with her. "Let's go check on her." She pressed a soft kiss to her husband's temple first before getting out of bed while Charles threw on a shirt, both parents navigating their way to the young girl's bedroom to find Bennett already sitting at her bedside with the poor girl coughing under her duvet. "Ben tells us you caught a bug, lamb." Delyth peeked over her shoulder, Charles already spotting the fever due to the faint burn in her cheeks.

The Welsh father sat on the other side of the bed, Bennett moving back to allow his mother to take his spot as his father gently pushed away the tufts of hair that threatened to cover his sister's face as the eyes she shared with him conveyed sadness. "I don't feel good, Daddy." His smile was light yet disheartened to hear the croak in the girl's throat from a possible upper respiratory infection. "I know, sweetheart."

"I'll make you some tea for that sore throat, hopefully it clears up some of that yuckiness I hear." Sam told her daughter, pushing her body up to kiss Delyth on the forehead, "Sit tight." she whispered before leaving to the kitchen downstairs. "Benny told me he's not going to school today."

"Yes, he's staying to help make you feel better. I'm going to call in to work and let Lucy know I will be working from home. It's still quite early but knowing Lucy, she should be in the office so I shall return." Charles leaned forward to mimic his wife's actions with a kiss to her crown, taking note to bring medication and a cold pack to bring down the excessive heat in the little girl's body. Charles left the twins, hearing his son's hushed tone asking his sister if she wanted to be read a book while they waited for their father's return. Bennett took after Charles a lot when it came to his composed and stoic nature in front of others but behind closed doors, he was a soft-hearted boy who doted on his little sister despite being three minutes apart. A young man who was as witty as he was clever at the age of 10. Bennett always claiming he wanted to grow up to be just like Charles.

Delyth took after a great deal of her mother — shy, soft spoken, and inheriting the clingy trait of the Young family genes. Her nickname of lamb was almost changed to koala from how much she clung to both Sam and Charles. Samuel didn't help on days he came to visit. It took Samantha dragging the man by his ear to get him to leave otherwise the Jones family would have been left with no children because Samuel refused to let them go. Delyth's clinginess had dialled down some over the years but Charles would forever love that his little girl had a need for him and if he could help it, he never wanted her to leave home. Sam and Charles were quick to brand Delyth with the nickname "little lamb" due to the uncanny resemblance between mother and daughter. Charles debated calling his little one Bunty as well but thought it best that Delyth was known to be their baby lamb between and old goat and a mother who fought valiantly to grow her horns.

Charles found Sam cooking, her hair in a messy bun now and sporting an apron his mother gifted to her daughter-in-law as the brunette took to making breakfast while she was already in the kitchen. "I need to head into the office today."

"What for?"

"Marshall is sick, remember? It's probably why Dey is sick. He did keep the twins out late without a sweater. I don't doubt that once Dey is better, Ben is going to be sick too." Charles chuckled, "Well, I will be the one holding down the fort while you're away then. I need to call Lucy."

" _ Good morning, Charles _ !" The Welshman raised an unamused brow at his wife who pursed her lips to refrain the giggle that threatened to escape, turning away to whisk the eggs. "Good morning, Lucy."

" _ I already sent the assignments to your email. I'll inform Mr Young you will be home for the day. _ "

" _ Who will be home today? _ " The couple froze, panicked eyes meeting each other when Samuel's voice was heard in the background. They hoped they could evade having to tell Sam's father about his granddaughter but it seemed that wouldn't be the case. "Charles, call my mom."

" _ JONES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY?! _ "

"Dad, relax! Dey is sick so—"

" _ MY SWEET LITTLE APPLE PIE IS SICK?! DON'T WORRY, PRINCESS! GRANDPA'S COMING! _ " Sam held a pleading gaze for her husband, already thankful to find him on the phone with her mother to remedy an unneeded issue. Sam hung up the phone, conflicted whether or not she should be surprised or unphased that her father acted so irrational. It was only six in the morning and Samuel surely hit it off with his unprecedented worry of Delyth. Charles let out a long sigh once off the phone with his mother-in-law while watching Sam shut off the stove top when the kettle whistled. "Never a dull moment in this family."

"Is that a compliment?" Sam chuckled.

"Did I marry you?"

"Touché."

With breakfast done, Sam called for their son to eat before getting herself ready for work leaving Charles to be the one to finish making the hot beverage, but not before the small brunette gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips and whispering a low "I love you" since she knew he would be nursing Delyth all day until she returned home. With their son eating and his wife off to work, Charles gathered what he would need for his little lamb and returned to the bedroom to see her with a Disney movie on with tired eyes. Setting down the cold pack, liquid medicine, and her tea, Delyth gave a look of disdain as she eyed the medication that is the bane of her existence recalling times in the past where she had been ill and being spoon fed a teaspoon of absolute death. She contemplated telling her father that she was all better and even considered getting ready for school but her body failed those thoughts as she coughed horribly again. Delyth was not excited about seeing Aunt Ruth and Uncle Jay-Jay as her uncle often harpered on Charles about not keeping the twins healthy enough. She loved Samuel Jr dearly but their medical visits lasted longer than what she wanted and given the sound coming out of the little girl resembled an organ being hacked up, Delyth safely assumed she was going to be in pediatrics. Her father's teasing smile confirmed it as he readied the medicine for her.

Charles bit back a laugh from the pure disgust that painted the girl's expression, taking on her mother when Sam hated the taste of something. The glaciers that colored her eyes attempted the coldness that he pulled off so well because while he was able to keep from laughing, he could not hide how amusing it all was. "It's not funny, Daddy."

"To be fair, love — your mother always tells you to wear a jumper when it gets late—"

"But Uncle Marshall—"

"Is suffering the consequences just like you. Your Aunt Monica is not being as kind to him."

"That's because he's a big baby." Charles refused to agree with that statement, not willing to encourage the fact lest he deal with Sam's scolds of letting their children begin roasting their loved ones. Moving away from the factual observation, Charles nestled into her bed, cold pack in hand and waiting for the small brunette to tuck herself away into his side so he could help bring down her fever. With the cold pack resting at her forehead, the Welsh father worked to get his daughter to sleep — going far enough to shut off the laptop and play soft music on his phone as he began to lovingly stroke her hair. His heart always left feeling full with absolute love and adoration as Delyth stayed cuddled into his chest with relaxation enveloping her body. Playing with her hair was the quickest way to lull the girl to sleep and it hadn't failed yet.

Bennett entered the room to see his father already busy in getting Delyth to sleep to be rested enough to leave for urgent care later in the day. Eyeing the large bean bag a few feet away from her bed, the brunette boy got himself comfortable, placing his glasses on her dresser and enjoyed the quiet music that floated around the Jones family as the boy even drifted back to sleep.


End file.
